Lucinda Malefoy
by Perdue-Dliss
Summary: En l’an 2040 et des poussières, Lucinda Malefoy entre en septième année au collège Poudlard, dirigé par le professeur Hermione Granger, après un été éprouvant. Résumé plus développé à l'intérieur.
1. C'est de famille

Titre de l'histoire: Lucinda Malefoy

Nom de l'auteur: Dlissann-E

Résumé de l'histoire: En l'an 2040 et des poussières, Lucinda Malefoy entre en septième année au collège Poudlard, dirigé par le professeur Hermione Granger, après un été éprouvant. Saura-t-elle se protéger de son grand-Père? aller contre Sa volonté? Pourra-t-elle toujours éviter son cousin Toort? Et surtout, va-t-elle réussir à changer la destinée tracée par son ancêtre?

Disclaimer: Les personnages de l'époque de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, ainsi que le monde dans lequel évoluent ces personnages. Certains personnages ont été créés par Dlissann-E, moi, et l'histoire m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire, qui n'existe que dans un but ludique.

Hello! Me voici avec une deuxième fic, pour votre plus grand malheur. Je n'ai pour le moment écrit que les quatre premiers chapitres, mais c'est déjà ça, j'ai un peu d'avance .  
Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction "Fleur de Lys, par Lily Evans", mais j'aime me diversifier et écrire plusieurs choses à la fois pour m'aérer l'esprit.  
J'ai un manque d'originalité flagrant, et me limite aux titres éponymes - tellement faciles à trouver.  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1.**

- Que fais-tu ?

Lucinda se retourna d'un bond, cachant derrière elle sa main droite. Elle fit un sourire d'excuse à la personne qui venait de la surprendre, et dit :

- Rien, Père. Je ne suis venue que pour rappeler à ces Elfes de Maison leur condition.

- Ils ne devraient même pas mériter tes insultes, rétorqua l'homme.

- Oui, mais elles les blessent, et leur fait comprendre qu'ils ne sont que de la vermine.

Marius Malefoy eut un sourire satisfait et arrogant, se retourna et, au moment de passer la porte, dit :

- Tu as besoin de nouvelles fournitures pour ta sixième année, tu iras te les procurer cette après-midi, avec ta mère.

- Bien, Père.

Lorsque Monsieur Malefoy fut hors de vue et le bruit de ses pas atténué, Lucinda se permit un petit soupir de soulagement, et se tourna à nouveau vers la cage. Elle arracha des petits morceaux de pain de la miche qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter au déjeuner, et les distribua aux pauvres Elfes de Maison qui la suppliaient du regard.

- Je reviendrai vous en donner ce soir, dit-elle en entendant la démarche feutrée de sa mère approcher.

Lucinda sortit du cachot, et s'engagea dans un long corridor, qui la mena jusque devant sa mère, qui la dévisagea de haut en bas.

- Va donc te laver, tu as une tête affreuse.

Obéissant, et bien heureuse de ne pas supporter la compagnie de sa génitrice, Lucinda gravit quelques escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre, au dernier étage. Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, et entreprit de prendre une bonne douche, tout en se regardant dans le miroir.

Les vacances d'été ne lui réussissaient pas beaucoup. Elle avait le teint pâle, quasiment maladif, à cause de sa peur permanente de se faire découvrir lorsqu'elle donnait à manger aux Elfes. Cela faisait ressortir sa bouche vermeille et ses yeux d'un gris glacial. Ses cheveux blond platine, complètement naturels, lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules, elles-mêmes volontaires et bien dessinés.

Lucinda soupira, en se disant qu'elle était très jolie. Cela aurait pu être une attitude vaniteuse de sa part, mais elle regrettait d'être munie de la beauté typiquement froide des Malefoy. Sa mère était française, et avait des traits tirés, un nez aquilin et des yeux noirs. La forme de son visage n'était pas des plus avantageuses, et elle vouait à sa fille une jalousie démesurée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucinda sortit de la douche, se frictionna, s'habilla, et entreprit de se maquiller pour se donner meilleure mine. Après tout, elle sortait cet après-midi-là, et se devait d'être présentable.

En quelques sortilèges, elle retrouva son teint halé habituel, mais néanmoins artificiel, qui masqua habilement ses cernes. Pour enlever l'éclat terne qui était présent dans ses yeux, elle appliqua plusieurs couches d'un crayon noir gras et, satisfaite, se regarda dans le miroir avec un sourire en coin. Typiquement Malefoy.

Lucinda prit un sac à bandoulière et dévala les nombreuses marches des escaliers, se retrouvant sur le perron en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Sa mère l'y attendait et, sans un mot, elles transplanèrent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. De là, elles se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Les boutiques se succédaient, toutes aussi remplies les unes que les autres, et les sorciers affluaient sur la place. Lucinda dut jouer des coudes pour accéder à la boutique de potions, où elle acheta des ingrédients. Sa mère la laissa pour aller lui acheter quelques petites choses dans l'allée des Embrumes.

La jeune fille se rendit chez Mme Guipure pour acheter de nouvelles robes, étant donné qu'elle avait encore pris quelques centimètres. Là-bas, la vendeuse l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux qui fit frissonner Lucinda de dégoût. Une moue sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle demanda d'une voix forte :

- Je veux des robes aux couleurs de Serpentard pour un mètre soixante-quinze.

- Bien, Mademoiselle.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec trois robes dans les bras, et les déposa sur la caisse. Elle amena aussi les jupes plissées et chemisiers qui allaient avec.

- Cela vous fera trente gallions.

Lucinda paya, agitant sa bourse trop remplie avec provocation sous le nez de la jeune femme. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Georgia Malefoy, sa mère, l'attira à l'extérieur.

- Nous allons aussi t'acheter un balai, pour que tu sois encore la meilleure cette année !

La jeune fille ne dit rien, ravie d'avoir encore un nouveau balai pour la septième année consécutive. Elle choisit un Coup de Vent, le dernier modèle sorti, et ne cilla pas devant la somme astronomique à mettre dans cet achat. Après tout, les Malefoy avaient assez d'argent pour faire vivre plusieurs générations, c'était bien connu.

Lucinda se rendit chez les Frères Weasley, dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes, pour faire le plein de mauvaises blagues à faire aux gens qui la regarderaient de trop près. Elle fut accueillie par un grand sourire crispée d'un des jumeaux, qui lui demanda d'un air aimable qui lui allait mal ce qu'elle désirait.

- Je voudrais dix kilos de bombabouses, deux de U-No-Poo (NdA : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu la version anglaise, c'est le Pousse-Rikiki, mais c'est tellement minable que je ne vais pas garder la version française pour ça), des pastilles qui font vomir et les antidotes, d'autres qui donnent la grippe, des bombanouir… et un petit peu de tout ce que vous avez, en fait.

Le second jumeau, qui était arrivé pendant sa commande, se chargea d'aller chercher tout ce qu'elle demandait dans l'arrière boutique.

Lucinda balaya la salle du regard, et répondit au sourire discret de sa meilleure amie, une Serdaigle. Elle ne s'approcha pas, redoutant d'être vue avec une représentante d'une maison ennemie par quelqu'un qui aurait pu tout dire à ses parents, ou pire, à son grand-Père.

Elle ressortit de la boutique quelques minutes plus tard, quelques cinquante kilos dans les bras, et choisit de réduire ses sacs pour les mettre dans celui qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

Lucinda retrouva sa mère au Chaudron Baveur, et toutes deux transplanèrent au manoir Malefoy.

La jeune fille se rendit dans sa chambre pour déposer tous ses nouveaux livres et fournitures. Elle était pressée de retourner à Poudlard, pour pouvoir voir ses amis, même si elle se cachait pour leur parler. Pour faire passer le temps jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, elle prit le livre de septième année de sortilèges, et entreprit de le lire, dédaignant ses ouvrages sur la magie noire qu'elle connaissait déjà tous par cœur. Quelques heures plus tard, on toqua à la porte, et Ginny, une petite Elfe de Maison aux grands yeux bleus, lui délivra un message de la plus haute importance.

- Mademoiselle doit se changer et se mettre en tenue de mage. Monsieur Draco Malefoy sera présent pour le dîner.

Le cœur de Lucinda manqua un battement, et sa gorge se noua. Elle acquiesça et congédia Ginny avec un sourire forcé, puis entreprit de mettre ses robes nouvellement achetées.

Ce soir-là, son grand-Père ferait honneur de sa compagnie, et elle craignait ce que cela signifiait. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Une fois présentable pour le grand Malefoy, elle descendit à la salle à manger, et entra dans la pièce, se forgeant un masque impassible.

Draco Malefoy était bel et bien là, et l'examina lorsqu'elle entra. Ses yeux scrutateurs cherchèrent les siens, et partirent à la recherche de la moindre trace de faiblesse et, n'en trouvant pas, il esquissa un sourire fier.

- Tu honores notre famille, Lucinda.

- Merci, Maître.

- Viens donc t'asseoir à mes côtés, que nous puissions parler, proposa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Lucinda remarqua que son père et sa mère étaient présents, dans un coin de la salle, attendant probablement d'être invités à s'asseoir. Sans rechigner, la jeune femme contourna la table et prit place à côté de son grand-Père. Un Elfe de Maison vint lui apporter son entrée et des couverts, et elle mangea le plus calmement possible, Draco la détaillant toujours avec insistance.

- Te sens-tu prête, Lucinda ?

Le cœur de celle-ci remonta cette fois-ci dans sa gorge, et elle crut qu'elle ne pourrait répondre à la question de son Maître. Elle aurait préféré ne rien dire, car la réponse qu'elle prononça la fit trembler légèrement.

- Oui, Maître.

- Alors viens me rejoindre dans les sous-sols dans une demi-heure, dit Malefoy. Et vous aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son fils et de sa belle-fille. Appelez les autres.

- Bien, Maître, dirent les parents de Lucinda.

Dans un « crac » sonore, Draco Malefoy disparut, laissant dans l'air son parfum diabolique.

- Je suis fier de toi, dit Marius en enfonçant ses doigts dans l'épaule de sa fille. Ta mère aussi, j'en suis sûr. Tu verras, tu seras la meilleure. Nous avons toujours su que tu avais un grand potentiel magique. Dès aujourd'hui, ton entraînement commencera, et ta force servira enfin.

Après son discours, il regarda Lucinda d'un air attendri, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ma toute petite fille, Mangemort à 17 ans, oh, je suis tellement fier !

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

Voili voilou ! C'est fini pour le premier chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et sinon... merci d'avoir fait acte de présence . Le prochain chapitre dans environ une semaine, normalement, pour ne pas que je perde ma petite avance.

A bientôt !


	2. Fuite

Titre de l'histoire: Lucinda Malefoy

Nom de l'auteur: Dlissann-E

Résumé de l'histoire: En l'an 2040 et des poussières, Lucinda Malefoy entre en septième année au collège Poudlard, dirigé par le professeur Hermione Granger, après un été éprouvant. Saura-t-elle se protéger de son grand-Père? aller contre Sa volonté? Pourra-t-elle toujours éviter son cousin Toort? Et surtout, va-t-elle réussir à changer la destinée tracée par son ancêtre?

Disclaimer: Les personnages de l'époque de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, ainsi que le monde dans lequel évoluent ces personnages. Certains personnages ont été créés par Dlissann-E, moi, et l'histoire m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire, qui n'existe que dans un but ludique.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2.**

Lucinda referma doucement la porte derrière elle, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ce qu'elle avait redouté toute sa courte vie allait arriver. Elle allait devenir Mangemort, sous ordre de son grand-Père dont la plus grande ambition était de faire revivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de représenter lui-même son incarnation sur Terre.

Génial !

Elle se pressa l'avant-bras gauche, gardant son regard obstinément rivé sur lui. Dans quelques minutes, la Marque des Ténèbres y serait gravée à jamais, au fer rouge. Malgré son ascendance Malefoy, malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait appris, malgré toute l'éducation qu'on lui avait inculquée, elle éclata en sanglots. Pendant une bonne minute, elle poussa des gémissements apeurés, tel un loup pris au piège, puis se releva le plus dignement possible.

Elle avait fait son choix.

Lucinda lança un sortilège sur la porte de sa chambre, un puissant sort de magie noire, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être ouverte, et renforça les murs. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, refusant de se laisser aller au vertige, et examina les quelques huit mètres qui la séparaient de la terre ferme. Respirant bruyamment, elle passa une jambe par-dessus la balustrade, et resta quelques secondes indécise. Si seulement elle avait un balai ! Mais le sien était toujours entreposé dans une petite cabane, près du terrain de Quidditch du manoir.

Elle poussa un juron sonore, se promettant à l'avenir de toujours garder son balai sur elle, et avisa la canalisation qui montait sur toute la hauteur de la façade. Avec détermination, Lucinda s'élança dessus, et l'attrapa de justesse. Elle essaya de tenir fermement le tube et de faire une chute contrôlée, mais put seulement s'y cramponner en glissant.

Son atterrissage ne fut pas des meilleurs, et elle prit quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place. Puis elle courut.

Pendant un quart d'heure, sans s'arrêter, elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées du manoir familial. L'idée de se faire poser la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras la terrifiait, et cela lui donnait des ailes. Une fois sortie du jardin Malefoy, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait de nouveau transplaner.

Dans un crac sonore, elle disparut, pour réapparaître dans la banque Gringotts. Lucinda avait conclu qu'où qu'elle aille dans le monde sorcier, Ils la retrouveraient. Aussi avait-elle décidé de s'exiler chez les moldus jusqu'au premier septembre, pour la rentrée. Une longue semaine où elle allait devoir fuir, masquer sa présence et changer de domicile en permanence.

- Bonjour, je désirerais que vous changiez mes Gallions en monnaie moldue, dit-elle à un gobelin lorsque ce fut son tour après quelques minutes interminables d'attente.

- Bien sûr, donnez.

Lucinda lui tendit sa bourse, et il se retira une petite minute dans une salle, derrière le comptoir. Quand il réapparut, il avait dix billets de deux-cent €uros à la main.

- Merci bien.

Sans demander son reste, la jeune Malefoy saisit sa baguette, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et lui lança un sortilège pour le transformer en Portoloin. Les voyages par poudre de cheminette étaient trop facilement repérables, et les transplanages pouvaient être détectés. Lucinda sentit un crochet la saisir au nombril et qu'on l'élançait sans ménagement dans les airs. Elle tomba sur les genoux au milieu du Chaudron Baveur, et se releva rapidement, sacrant les sorciers présents de regards dédaigneux.

Une fois dans la rue moldue, elle se sentit perdue, et regarda aux alentours avec détermination : elle devait d'abord trouver à manger et un endroit où passer la nuit. Le soir était tombé, et peu de personnes s'aventuraient encore dans les avenues à cette heure-là. Lucinda avisa quelques moldus qui passaient, et choisit un adolescent qui n'avait pas l'air trop louche, et lui demanda aimablement :

- Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais dormir cette nuit ?

- Dans mon lit, chérie, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Elle crispa sa main sur sa baguette, des démangeaisons l'agressant. Devait-elle punir cet insolent ? Elle lui tourna finalement ostensiblement le dos, et se dirigea vers une femme d'âge mûr, qui ne devait pas avoir de pensées aussi mal placées que le jeune homme précédent.

- Excusez-moi, Madame, dit-elle en arrivant au niveau de la femme.

- Oui, Mademoiselle ?

- Je voulais savoir si vous saviez où je pourrais passer la nuit. Un… hostel ou autre chose, demanda Lucinda, se félicitant d'avoir pris « Etude des Moldus » comme matière à l'école.

- Oh, oui, il y en a un au coin de la rue, là-bas, qui n'est pas trop cher.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je vous en prie.

Lucinda se remit en marche vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué la femme, et se retrouva devant un hôtel brillamment illuminé. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée, et regarda autour d'elle d'un œil incertain. Quel environnement hostile que celui des moldus ! Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, et tapota dessus en attendant que quelqu'un vienne la voir.

Un jeune homme en costar apparut, et, avec un sourire chaleureux purement commercial, lui demanda si elle désirait une chambre pour la nuit.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

- Et le petit-déjeuner de demain ?

- Aussi.

- Êtes-vous sûre d'avoir assez d'argent pour payer ? Et vous êtes bien majeure ?

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'argent, et je suis effectivement majeure.

- Bien, cela vous fera soixante-dix €uros pour la chambre et le petit-déjeuner. Il se prendra entre sept heures et dix heures demain.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en sortant un gros billet de sa poche.

Après avoir récupéré la monnaie et pris la clef, elle monta les escaliers, préférant ne pas s'aventurer dans les ascenseurs, et s'arrêta au quatrième étage. Elle ouvrit la chambre numéro trente, et s'y engouffra.

Elle était simplement meublée, un lit était collé à un mur, une table de nuit à ses côtés, et un bureau était à l'opposé. Lucinda avisa les prises de courant en haussant un sourcil, mais préféra ne pas y toucher. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se laver, et poussa une exclamation de surprise en se voyant dans le miroir. Lorsqu'elle avait pleuré, son crayon noir avait coulé, traçant des sillons à l'aspect sale sur ses joues. Ses cheveux, normalement fins et lisses, étaient bouffants et emmêlés. « Pas étonnant qu'il se soit posé des questions sur mon âge et ma provenance » pensa-t-elle.

Après une bonne douche réparatrice, qui dura une petite heure, elle alla fermer la porte à clef, jeta un sortilège pour être avertie des mouvements devant sa porte, et s'étala de tout son long sur le lit moelleux. Elle passa les couvertures par-dessus sa tête, éteignit la lampe de chevet, et s'endormit, sa baguette magique serrée contre son cœur.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, elle eut l'impression que tout avait été un rêve. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir les murs blancs de sa chambre, mais le papier peint jauni des murs lui rappela l'endroit où elle était. En une seconde, la panique la submergea, et elle repoussa les couvertures, se levant dans son lit, la baguette magique pointée dans les airs. Elle avait entendu un bruit.

Lucinda regarda dans tous les coins, sous le lit, et se rendit dans la salle d'eau. Elle s'attendait à voir des Mangemorts, mais elle était la seule personne vivante dans la pièce. Elle retourna dans la pièce principale, et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en remarquant que le bruit qu'elle avait entendu ne provenait que des camions poubelles.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, remettant son jean et son débardeur, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il était bientôt neuf heures. Lucinda dissimula sa baguette magique dans la poche de son jean et sous son tee-shirt, prit un savon entouré de plastique, la clef de la chambre, et sortit.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans encombre, et elle put réfléchir à sa situation précaire. Que devait-elle faire ? Retourner au manoir était exclu, s'aventurer dans le monde sorcier avant la rentrée aussi. Trop de mangemorts partout dans les rues. Devait-elle parler à la directrice de Poudlard, la vieille madame Granger ? Non, celle-ci l'avait toujours détestée à cause de son ascendance, et ne le cachait presque pas – le fait que la guerre était déclarée entre la jeune Malefoy et la petite-fille de la directrice n'arrangeait pas les choses. Lucinda devait-elle en parler à son amie Serdaigle, Loïs ? Non, elle s'inquièterait trop et irait sûrement tout dire à Granger. Qui ne croirait pas Lucinda, jurant que les Mangemorts avaient tous été anéantis, ou reconnus non coupables.

Lucinda décida donc de rester dans le monde moldu pendant les six jours suivants, de se montrer à King Cross, de ne pas rentrer chez elle pour les vacances et de ne parler à personne de son aventure une fois à Poudlard. C'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle quitta l'hôtel et se mit à flâner dans les rues.

Elle entra dans un magasin de vêtements, un supermarché, tentant de se distraire, et finalement resta plusieurs heures dans une librairie où elle put lire des contes moldus à son aise. Elle avait presque fini un tome d'une épopée qu'une exclamation retentit derrière elle :

- Malefoy ?

Le sang de Lucinda ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, et elle se releva du fauteuil sur lequel elle était installée. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé son nom, elle retint un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'Eve Granger, la fille de moldu et de fils sang-de-bourbe. L'ennemie de Lucinda à l'école.

- Oh, Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. Que fait une grande sang-pur telle que toi dans une librairie d'idiots moldus ? Et pire encore, à lire un ouvrage relatant les stupides aventures de héros moldus.

Lucinda se renfrogna, grogna à l'adresse de sa camarade, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Alors, Malefoy, tu te défiles ?

La jeune fille ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, et se fondit dans la foule. Stupide Granger !

Les cinq jours suivants se passèrent sans anicroche, Lucinda voyageant d'un hôtel à un autre, tout en restant dans Londres, aux alentours de la gare de King's Cross. Elle utilisait le moins possible la magie, même si elle était autorisée à en faire en-dehors de l'école : elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de se faire repérer, sait-on jamais.

Le 1er septembre, elle était levée à dix heures, et faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle sortit, alla dans une librairie s'acheter plusieurs livres avec l'argent qu'il lui restait, et se dirigea avec méfiance vers la gare. Elle n'avait pu racheter des fournitures scolaires, mais expliquerait au professeur Granger qu'elle avait eu quelques soucis avec un Elfe de Maison faisant sa révolution. Elle savait que la directrice serait sensible à ce sujet.

Jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux de tous les côtés, Lucinda se dirigea vers les quais 9 et 10, constatant qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant le départ de son train. C'était parfait : elle serait ainsi juste à l'heure, et ne courait pas le risque de se faire enlever pendant une demi-heure d'attente. Paranoïaque ? Non… juste consciente du danger.

Elle se jeta entre les deux tourniquets, et atterrit sur la voix 9 ¾, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle retrouvait enfin son monde.

Elle monta rapidement dans la locomotive rouge, ne voulant pas rester exposée trop longtemps, et arpenta les couloirs, jetant des coups d'œil dans les cabines pour trouver Loïs. Lucinda finit par l'apercevoir dans le dernier wagon, et entra dans sa cabine en faisant coulisser la porte dans un grand bruit.

- Hey ! dit-elle en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire et répondit à sa joyeuse exclamation. Une conversation animée s'engagea alors entre les deux jeunes femmes, mais fut interrompue par la venue impromptue de quelques Gryffondors.

- Il n'y a plus de place nulle part, jeta Potter-le-prétentieux en s'installant sur une banquette.

- Mais vas-y, ne te gêne surtout pas ! s'indigna Lucinda.

- Puisque tu insistes…

La jeune Malefoy lança un regard dégoûté au petit-fils du célèbre Harry Potter, et fit mine de vomir à l'arrivée de Granger et Londubat.

- Génial, les couillons de Gryffondor au grand complet, soupira Lucinda.

Elle se renferma immédiatement, prenant un livre et se mettant à lire. Les Inséparables, Potter et les deux filles Granger et Londubat, faisaient le trio le plus connu de Poudlard. Ils avaient vécu toute leur petite enfance ensemble, leurs parents et grands-parents étant très liés. Lucinda secoua la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur le roman qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Loïs commença un conversation avec les Gryffondors, qui étaient ses amis.

**Fin du deuxième chapitre.**

A bientôt ! N'hésitez pas àlaisser des reviews


	3. Joyeuses retrouvailles

Titre de l'histoire : Lucinda Malefoy

Nom de l'auteur : Dlissann-E

Résumé de l'histoire : En l'an 2040 et des poussières, Lucinda Malefoy entre en septième année au collège Poudlard, dirigé par le professeur Hermione Granger, après un été éprouvant. Saura-t-elle se protéger de son grand-Père ? aller contre Sa volonté ? Pourra-t-elle toujours éviter son cousin Toort ? Et surtout, va-t-elle réussir à changer la destinée tracée par son ancêtre ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'époque de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, ainsi que le monde dans lequel évoluent ces personnages. Certains personnages ont été créés par Dlissann-E, moi, et l'histoire m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire, qui n'existe que dans un but ludique.

**Chapitre 3.**

**Joyeuses retrouvailles…**

Lucinda se morfondait depuis plusieurs heures aux côtés de ces imbéciles de Gryffondor, et voyait les minutes et les heures s'écouler bien trop lentement. Il restait encore deux heures avant que Poudlard soit en vue, et Malefoy se prit à fermer ses lourdes paupières. Mais elle se força à ne pas s'endormir : elle ne voulait pas être vulnérable. Les Gryffondor auraient pu en profiter !

- Je suis tellement pressée de commencer le programme de septième année ! Cet été, j'ai feuilleté tous les manuels, et cela a vraiment l'air passionnant. Nous allons apprendre des sorts d'un très haut niveau.

- Tu les as feuilletés ? Ne les aurais-tu pas plutôt appris tous par cœur jusqu'au numéro de pages et de paragraphes ? demanda Lucinda en haussant un sourcil, levant le nez de son roman moldu.

Eve rougit, et répondit avec véhémence :

- Je suis une élève studieuse, contrairement à toi, qui ne fais jamais rien. Et tu es si peu sérieuse. Tu aurais facilement pu être préfète, avec tes notes, mais ta constante envie de te faire remarquer t'en as empêché.

- Oui, je suis quelqu'un de très intelligent, s'exclama Lucinda avec un sourire faussement modeste. Et moi, ce n'est pas que du par cœur. Et bien sûr, toi, mademoiselle la préfète en chef, qui a été pistonnée par sa grand-môman !

Eve Granger devint rouge tomate, se leva d'un bond, et sortit sa baguette. Loïs la lui arracha des mains.

- ça suffit, oui ? rugit-elle en sortant sa propre baguette.

Lucinda et Granger se faisaient face, la première parfaitement calme et la seconde furieuse.

- Si j'ai été choisie, c'est pour mon talent et la confiance que l'on peut mettre en moi ! Toi, tu n'es… qu'une Malefoy, hurla Granger, crachant le dernier nom.

Lucinda sentit son cœur se compresser, et tomber dans ses chaussettes. Elle eut envie de crier sur Eve, d'enlever le petit sourire satisfait qui s'était affiché sur son visage… de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne parle pas ainsi des Malefoy. La jeune Serpentard savait que son ennemie insinuait par là qu'elle était une mangemorte. Aussi se sentit-elle blessée, et elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre dans un élan de peur, se souvenant de la menace qui pesait sur elle et vérifiant ainsi que personne ne la cherchait pour lui apposer la marque.

Elle n'avait rien laissé paraître de ses sentiments, selon sa règle d'honneur, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pâlir. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, et elle crut un instant qu'elle allait vomir.

- Malefoy et fière de l'être, dit-elle finalement.

Granger s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais voyant que Lucinda se replongeait dans son livre et ne l'écoutait plus, elle se rassit en tentant de se calmer.

La jeune Serpentard n'arrivait presque plus à se concentrer. Elle lisait un paragraphe, et se rendait compte quelques lignes plus loin qu'elle n'en avait pas compris un seul mot. La peur avait ressurgi, momentanément oubliée pendant la lecture du roman. Mais la réalité venait de lui retomber dessus. Son grand-Père devait être furieux et remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver.

Une fois de plus, Lucinda se demanda si elle devait en parler à la directrice de Poudlard. Oui, non ? Non.

Après cette altercation, Lucinda crut qu'elle serait tranquille pour la fin du voyage, mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement dans un claquement sec. Un garçon se tenait dans son encadrement, arborant fièrement les couleurs de Serpentard, et jeta un regard circulaire dans la cabine.

- Eh bien, Lucinda, que fais-tu avec ces abjects Gryffondors ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, muette de stupéfaction. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ses cousins, et particulièrement celui-ci ? Dans la précipitation et son besoin constant de se cacher, elle avait oublié que ses ennemis étaient aussi au sein même de Poudlard.

- C'était le seul compartiment encore libre, mentit-elle.

- Viens avec moi. Nous devons parler.

Des sueurs froides parcoururent le dos de Lucinda, et elle se maudit de ne pas être partie à l'étranger, loin de tout membre de la famille Malefoy.

- Non, je… ne préfère pas, dit-elle en agitant vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

Elle lança un regard à Loïs, qui ne comprenait pas et se demandait pourquoi la jeune fille ne rejoignait pas son cousin : elle le faisait toujours, habituellement, pour ne pas gâcher sa couverture. Lucinda vit le sourire en coin de Potter l'insolent, ainsi que celui de Granger, et eut envie de les étriper.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, Lucinda. J'ai à te parler. Tout de suite ! aboya-t-il.

- Je… je… d'accord, balbutia piteusement la jeune Serpentard.

Sous les ricanements des Gryffondor, qu'elle insulta de tous les noms pour leur stupidité, elle suivit son cousin dans les couloirs du wagon. Il l'entraîna dans un compartiment où ses acolytes les attendaient apparemment.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, dit-il avec un sourire glacial.

Lucinda s'exécuta, jaugée du regard par les huit autres Serpentard de la cabine. Elle était dans de beaux draps !

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais rien de spécial, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, Lucinda. Et il est normal que tu sois aux côtés de tes amis pour la fin du voyage.

La jeune Malefoy éclata d'un rire nerveux, et son cousin Toort murmura :

- Alors, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial pendant tes vacances ?

- Non, non, rien, répondit Lucinda, s'insultant devant sa propre lâcheté.

Toort se pencha vers son oreille, et lui susurra d'une voix suave :

- Nos congénères ici présents ne sont au courant de rien. Mais moi, je sais que tu L'as défié. Il te veut.

Les épaules de Malefoy se raidirent, et sa main se baissa vers sa baguette dans un réflexe.

- Tut tut tut, rit Toort en agitant l'index de la main droite, que crois-tu faire, seule contre nous huit ?

- Rien du tout, ma jambe me démange, mentit Lucinda en se grattant activement le jean.

Un Serdaigle s'engouffra tout à coup dans le compartiment, et fut accueilli par les regards noirs de l'assemblée de Serpentards. L'insigne de préfet en chef brillait sur sa poitrine, et il les regarda d'un œil fier.

- Vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorcier, nous arrivons dans quelques minutes. Lucinda, viens avec moi.

Remerciant Merlin, la jeune femme le suivit, et lui fit un sourire une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée des yeux des Serpentard.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait sortir, Willam ?

- Loïs te demande.

- Ah… elle est où ?

- Dernier wagon.

- Ah…

Sans un remerciement, Lucinda se dirigea vers l'arrière de la locomotive, soulagée d'être loin de Toort et ses amis. Elle retrouva vite sa meilleure amie, qui visiblement l'attendait anxieusement.

- Oh, Luci' ! Je me faisais du souci ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tout de suite suivi ?

Malefoy dévisagea les trois Gryffondors encore présents, releva dédaigneusement sa lèvre supérieure, et dit d'une voix ferme :

- Pas maintenant, Loïs.

- D'accord. Bon, on doit s'habiller.

Lucinda se sentit bête, tout à coup, et murmura :

- Je… je n'ai aucune affaire.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Granger qui, apparemment, écoutait avec attention la conversation.

- Je n'ai aucune fourniture scolaire, ni même mon balai, et encore moins d'habits.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es donc si irresponsable que tu ne prends même pas tes affaires pour aller au collège, vociféra la jeune Gryffondor.

- J'ai tout perdu, nuance.

La jeune Granger semblait sur le point de jeter un sort à Lucinda, alors que celle-ci la contemplait de ses yeux gris froids.

- Je vais te prêter mon uniforme, et pour les affaires scolaires, on s'arrangera avec le Professeur Granger, dit Loïs pour calmer le jeu.

- Parce que tu crois que Hermione accepterait une élève aussi stupide, insouciante et provocatrice que toi ? dit Potter qui s'était tu jusque là.

Lucinda préféra ne pas répondre, et enfila les vêtements que lui tendait Loïs.

- Merci, Lo.

Un crissement retentit alors que le train s'arrêtait, et tous les élèves se jetèrent hors de leurs compartiments pour se précipiter sur les quais. La jeune Malefoy lança un regard sarcastique aux Gryffondor, et sortit fièrement, sa cape tournoyant au rythme de ses pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait sous la fine pluie que déversait le ciel d'Ecosse, et elle leva les yeux vers la lune qui commençait à se distinguer, savourant le contact de l'eau sur sa peau sèche.

- Les première année, par ici s'il vous plaît ! cria une petite voix.

Agatha Fert, gardienne des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard, entraînait avec elle les première année apeurées, et les mena jusqu'au lac pour le leur faire traverser en barque.

Lucinda détourna les yeux et, sans même attendre sa meilleure amie, elle se dirigea vers les calèches tirées par les Sombrals. Elle leur jeta un regard méprisant, se rappelant du même coup la mort de Gutter, un elfe de maison, sous ses yeux et dans ses bras alors qu'elle essayait de faire baisser sa fièvre. A l'abri de l'averse, dans la calèche, Lucinda se sentit bizarrement en sécurité. Elle était à Poudlard ! Elle n'avait plus à craindre son grand-Père.

« Mais je vais devoir faire attention à Toort », se dit-elle en se massant les tempes.

Des deuxième année vinrent s'installer avec elle, et durant le voyage, elle crut qu'elle allait leur fermer leur clapet à coups de baguettes magiques. Ces petits étaient émerveillés, c'était la première fois qu'ils empruntaient ce chemin. Pour Lucinda, c'était la dernière fois, et après, elle serait débarrassée de l'école, aurait ses ASPICs et irait vivre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Grand rêve qu'elle entretenait régulièrement ces derniers jours : elle ne voulait pas penser à l'éventualité d'être convertie mangemorte.

Le château apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision, étincelant de mille feux, majestueux, entouré de son si beau parc. Elle se prit à rêvasser et à sourire d'un air doux. Poudlard était sa maison, et l'idée de bientôt la quitter lui faisait mal au cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucinda était dans le hall de Poudlard, et entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit à la table des Serpentards, et déglutit bruyamment lorsque son cousin Toort vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Les première année arrivèrent au bout de quelques secondes, guidés par le directeur adjoint, Charles Bradley. Ils s'émerveillaient, poussant des cris d'admiration devant le plafond magique et les longues tables couvertes d'élèves.

- Regarde-moi ça, chuchota Toort à l'oreille de Lucinda. Tous ces sang-de-bourbe, ces êtres inférieurs qui se pavanent dans ce château, qui devrait être réservé aux sangs-purs, nous qui méritons vraiment l'enseignement de la magie. C'est cette vieille chouette de Granger, cette sang-de-bourbe… elle a une mauvaise influence sur l'école.

La jeune Malefoy suivait les nouveaux arrivants du regard, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux propos de son camarade. Celui-ci lui prit violemment le bras, et la fit se tourner vers lui.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Lucinda opina faiblement, et se détourna du beau visage de son cousin.

- Traître à ton sang ! cracha celui-ci.

La jeune femme se leva d'un air détaché, et partit s'installer plus loin sur le banc, parmi des élèves de troisième année. Son cousin lui lança un regard noir qui ne présageait rien de bon.

**Fin du troisième chapitre.**

A la semaine prochaine dans la joie et la bonne humeur !  
Je suis déjà sacrément fière de moi d'avoir écrit quatre chapitres et entamé le cinquième, si vous saviez ! Normalement, je vais avancer cette ap'.  
Bye !


	4. La rentrée

Je ne remets pas le disclaimer, c'était bien assez pendant les trois premiers chapitres, et ça prend de la place inutilement

Bonne lecture à vous !

(et désolée pour le retard)

**Chapitre 4.**

Le professeur Hermione Granger se leva, ouvrit les bras et dit d'une voix forte :

- Anciens élèves, je vous prie de patienter le temps de la répartition. Vous pourrez manger jusqu'à plus faim après, mais pour le moment, je vous demande d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves de vos maisons comme il se doit.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements, et le professeur d'enchantements, monsieur Bradley, commença à appeler les première année après que le Choixpeau eut chanté.

- Augar, Brice.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains, au front proéminent et avec de petites oreilles décollées s'avança prudemment et coiffa le Choixpeau magique, toujours là au fil des ans. Un long silence s'installa, et Augar semblait en pleine lutte intérieure. Finalement, la bouche rapiécée du chapeau magique se fendit, et il s'exclama :

- Poufsouffle !

Quelques quarante noms plus tard, la directrice annonça le festin ouvert, et de succulents mets apparurent sur les tables. Lucinda n'avait pas très faim, et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à manger avec pour seule compagnie des troisième année écervelés. Elle mit quelques pilons de poulet sur son assiette, une portion de salade, un bout de pain et un verre de jus de citrouille, puis s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible. Pendant un instant, elle craignit de se faire rappeler par le professeur Granger, mais celle-ci n'en fit rien.

Lucinda parcourut quelques couloirs en tenant son assiette à bout de bras, en faisant bien attention de ne pas la renverser, et décida de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait découvert cet endroit durant sa quatrième année, et depuis, elle s'y rendait souvent pour réfléchir ou simplement se retrouver seule. Elle passa trois fois devant la tapisserie, puis poussa la porte qui venait d'apparaître.

Elle entra alors dans un petit salon chaleureux, seulement meublé par une table à manger, une chaise et quelques plantes vertes. Lucinda s'assit, posa son plat sur la table, et mordit à pleines dents dans une cuisse de poulet.

En quelques minutes, il ne resta plus rien dans son assiette, et la jeune femme s'étira, repue. Elle regarda sa montre au poignet, et, voyant qu'il était 20 heures, décida d'aller dans sa salle Commune, ou plus précisément dans son dortoir où Toort ne pourrait la suivre. Il lui avait fait suffisamment peur quelques instants auparavant, et elle estimait avoir eu sa dose d'émotions pour la semaine.

Lucinda se dirigea vers le cachots, se rendant compte en arrivant devant le mur menant à la Salle Commune des Serpentards qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Elle attendit quelques minutes, et entendit des bruits de pas. Un jeune garçon s'avançait vers elle, sa robe de Poudlard ornée des motifs vert et argent de la maison de Salazar.

- Excuse-moi, petit, je suis en septième année, et je ne connais pas le mot de passe. Tu peux me le donner ?

Le garçon la regarda et poussa une exclamation.

- Tu es à Serdaigle, je n'ai pas le droit de te donner le mot de passe.

« Hein ? A Serdaigle, moi ? » pensa Lucinda, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle portait toujours les vêtements de Loïs, qui arboraient le blason des Serdaigle.

- Bon, tu m'écoutes, petit. Je suis Lucinda Malefoy, c'est clair ? Alors tu vas m'ouvrir cette porte, ou je te ferai passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Oh, Malefoy… murmura le petit, ses yeux tout à coup remplis d'étoiles. Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez partie de cette famille. Le mot de passe est « Basilic ».

Lucinda vit le mur s'écarter à sa plus grande satisfaction, et entra dans la salle commune en relevant le menton. Elle sentit les regards se tourner vers elle, mais elle les ignora et ne répondit pas lorsque son cousin l'interpella. Faisant la sourde oreille, elle monta les escaliers qui donnaient sur les dortoirs des filles, et rit discrètement en entendant Toort tomber alors qu'il essayait de la suivre. Quelle belle invention que les toboggans !

Une fois seule dans son dortoir, elle décida qu'elle irait voir Mme Granger le lendemain pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune affaire. En attendant, elle se glissa dans son lit, tira les rideaux et jeta un sort d'insonorisation autour. Assommée de fatigue, elle tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le premier bruit qu'elle entendit ce matin-là fut celui des rideaux que l'on ouvrait. La lumière agressa ses yeux à travers ses paupières, et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de mécontentement. Ses camarades de chambre avaient annulé son sort avec un _Finite Incantatem _et Lucinda entendait à présent leurs cris perçants et les conversations très intéressantes venant de la salle de bain (dans le genre de « oh, ma coiffure n'est pas symétrique »).

- Il est neuf heures, dit Johanna qui était venue la réveiller.

C'était une amie de Lucinda, contrairement aux autres filles du dortoir qui étaient stupides et sans intérêt aux yeux de la jeune Malefoy.

- Il faudra m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques avec une robe des Serdaigle.

- J'ai perdu toutes mes affaires, se justifia la jeune femme.

- Okay, je te prête les miennes pour la journée, mais il faut que tu ailles en parler à Granger.

Lucinda grogna, passant une main sur ses yeux qui refusaient de s'ouvrir, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, et mit dehors Fane et Paula, qui protestèrent avec enthousiasme.

- Désolée les filles, dit Malefoy sans en penser un mot, mais je dois me laver.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, un uniforme de Johanna sur le dos. Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle en faisant attention de ne pas croiser Toort, se traitant d'idiote d'avoir ainsi peur d'un sorcier raté comme lui. Après tout, il n'avait rien de sa force magique ! Tous les professeurs avaient toujours dit à Lucinda qu'elle avait un énorme potentiel, et serait probablement dans l'avenir une très puissante sorcière. Elle n'y croyait à vrai dire pas vraiment, mais il valait mieux ne pas contredire des professeurs dont on est le chouchou. Bien évidemment, Granger ne lui avait, elle, fait aucun compliment.

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, Lucinda vérifia que la directrice n'était pas à sa table, et se dirigea vers le bureau de la vieille femme.

Arrivée devant la statue de marbre d'un phénix, la jeune fille prononça intelligiblement son nom, disant qu'elle désirait parler au professeur Granger pour d'importantes raisons. La directrice avait inventé un nouveau système, en plus de celui des mots de passe. Pour aller à son bureau, les élèves n'avaient qu'à décliner leur identité, et elle pouvait voir par les yeux du phénix grâce à un procédé magique si c'était bien la personne annoncée.

La statue tourna sur elle-même, révélant un escalier dans lequel Lucinda s'engagea. Elle toqua à la porte, et la voix claire de Granger lui dit d'entrer.

- Bonjour, Professeur, dit Malefoy.

- Bonjour, Lucinda. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Je voulais vous parler parce que je n'ai aucune affaire scolaire, ni même d'uniforme, répondit Lucinda sans renvoyer les banalités. Ni mon balai volant.

La vieille femme la regarda à travers ses lunettes rondes, comme pour essayer de percevoir la vérité sur le visage impassible de son élève. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil sur le bureau qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour s'y être souvent rendue après avoir été pincée faisant une blague de mauvais goût. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent plus que nécessaire sur le portrait de l'avant-dernier directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, qui la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune d'un air sage. Granger n'avait l'air d'être qu'une pâle copie de l'intelligence et de la force qui émanaient de Dumbledore.

- Pour les uniformes, ce n'est pas un problème, nous avons des réserves, ainsi lors des incidents entre élèves, ceux-ci ne sont pas obligés de rester en tenues de moldus. Pour les fournitures, les professeurs doivent avoir plusieurs exemplaires de chaque livre, ce ne sera donc pas un problème. Et pour ton balai, je ne peux rien faire ; comme tu joues dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, tu t'en feras prêter un.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup. Où puis-je trouver ces uniformes ?

- Je t'en ferai parvenir plus tard dans la journée par l'intermédiaire d'un elfe de Maison.

- Merci beaucoup.

Lucinda prit congé, et se trouva alors désœuvrée. Elle décida d'aller voir Loïs, et passa donc par la Grande Salle pour voir si elle y déjeunait. Voyant qu'elle n'y était pas, notre héroïne se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, puis finalement vers la salle Commune des Serdaigle. Une fois devant le portait d'une vieille femme ridée tenant une pomme rouge dans la main gauche, Lucinda attendit qu'un Serdaigle passât devant elle. Par chance, quelques secondes plus tard, la portait pivota et elle put s'engouffrer dans la salle des bleus et argent. Quelques regards ahuris ou révoltés se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle les ignora superbement avec la grâce due aux Malefoy. Elle emprunta les escaliers de droite, et frappa à la porte du dortoir des septième année. Quasiment immédiatement, un visage potelé aux longs cheveux roux apparut.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux voir Loïs.

- Ouais.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sec, puis se rouvrit pour laisser place à la meilleure amie de Lucinda.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux pas faire un tour dehors ? demanda Malefoy.

Loïs fit la moue, puis acquiesça finalement et elles sortirent de la Salle Commune des Serdaigle pour se rendre dans le parc. La pluie n'avait pas tari, et les cheveux des deux jeunes filles furent bien vite mouillés, dégoulinant sur leurs épaules. Un petit vent frais balayait leur visage et faisaient papillonner leurs cils.

- Bon, tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il y a ? demanda Loïs en mettant les mains dans les poches, le regard fixé sur le sol pour ne pas déraper sur de la boue.

Lucinda fit semblant d'être surprise, et articula dans un coassement :

- Il n'y a rien.

- Arrête, je te connais. Je vois très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. C'est Toort, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Malefoy Junior avait eu dans l'idée de tout raconter à Loïs, mais à présent qu'elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre et que venait le temps des vérités, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle ne devait pas inquiéter son amie, et ne voulait pas la mettre en danger.

Et puis, c'était son affaire. Et à elle seule de la régler.

- Nan, rien. C'est juste que je suis assez mal à l'aise avec Toort, tu as raison, mentit Lucinda. Il sait que nous sommes amies, et je crois qu'il n'en est pas ravi, ajouta-t-elle dans une vaine tentative de plaisanterie.

- Ah… ne te sépare pas de ta baguette magique, c'est la seule chose à faire. Et cherche un peu dans les livres des sorts qui seraient susceptibles de te protéger, conseilla Loïs.

- J'en connais déjà assez, et aussi des offensifs, t'inquiète.

Comprenant qu'elle parlait de magie noire, la Serdaigle vira au blanc, et laissa échapper un son étranglé.

- Et sinon, tes vacances ? demanda Lucinda.

S'en suivit une conversation animée, qu'elles n'avaient pu entretenir dans le Poudlard Express du fait de la présence des Gryffondor.

Le soir-même, lorsque Lucinda était étendue dans son lit avec le silence comme seul compagnon, elle pensa que Loïs et elle s'étaient éloignées avec les années. Elles ne se comprenaient plus vraiment, et étaient gênées de se parler.

Cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais la belle amitié qu'elle avait entretenue pendant des années avec la Serdaigle s'était amenuisée, et un malaise régnait entre elles deux.

**Fin du chapitre 4.**

A la semaine prochaine, sans faute cette fois-ci


	5. Une journée chargée

**Chapitre 5.**

Le nez plongé dans son bol de chocolat au lait, Lucinda luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, maudissant les lundis matin. Les bruits qui l'entouraient la faisaient à peine réagir, et, la joue droite appuyée sur sa main, elle faisait tourner sa petite cuillère dans le liquide marron.

- Oh, Malefoy ! Septième année ?

- Ouais, répondit Lucinda sans même daigner tourner les yeux vers le préfet qui, lui, la lorgnait d'un air déplaisant.

Il posa un parchemin à côté de l'assiette de la jeune femme, et celle-ci le saisit vivement. Elle contempla quelques secondes son emploi du temps, et poussa un soupir d'aise en constatant qu'elle commençait tous les jours à dix heures. La vie était belle !

Il n'était ce matin-là que sept heures et demi, et Lucinda maudit les professeurs de ne pas donner les horaires la veille de la reprise des cours : elle aurait pu dormir deux bonnes heures de plus !

Elle reprit plus activement son petit-déjeuner, engloutissant rapidement les tranches de pain tartinées de confiture qu'elle avait soigneusement mises dans son assiette. Elle mordit dans une tranche de bacon qui ne se mariait pas vraiment avec le reste lorsque des battements d'ailes effrénés se firent entendre. Elle leva le nez vers le plafond et regarda les centaines de hiboux s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle au même moment sous les cris des première année impressionnés. A sa plus grande surprise, un hibou grand duc au regard impérieux s'arrêta devant elle, chargé d'un paquet dont la forme ne trompait pas sur son contenu : les parents de Lucinda lui avaient renvoyé son balai volant ! La jeune femme l'arracha des pattes du hibou, qui lui mordit le poignet avec mécontentement, et déchira l'emballage. C'était bien son Coup de Vent, qu'elle regarda quelques secondes avec fierté. Le hibou qui le lui avait apporté lui tendait à présent l'une de ses pattes à laquelle était accroché un bout de parchemin. Lucinda le saisit avec délicatesse, cette fois-ci, et entreprit de le dérouler pour pouvoir le lire.

« Ma fille,

Tu nous as tous déçus ce soir-là, mais nous pouvons comprendre que tu eusses subi l'influence de la vieille Granger. Nous te pardonnons, car tout cela n'est vraiment pas ta faute.

Ci-joint ton balai que nous avons décidé de te rendre, tu dois faire honneur à notre prestigieuse famille en gagnant une fois encore la coupe de Quidditch, et celle des quatre maisons.

Nous nous reverrons aux prochaines vacances,

Marius Fenrir Malefoy. »

Lucinda fit les yeux ronds, s'interrogeant sur les raisons d'une telle clémence. Elle se souvenait des paroles de son père : « nous avons toujours su que tu avais un grand potentiel magique. Dès aujourd'hui, ton entraînement commencera, et ta force servira enfin. » Peut-être était-elle aussi forte que son père le prétendait. A cette pensée, elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas devenir une prétentieuse dans le genre de Potter. La dernière phrase de la courte lettre la faisait frissonner ; alors ainsi, ses parents l'attendaient pour faire d'elle une esclave en octobre ? Non, Lucinda avait fait son choix, et ne voulait pas devenir une mangemorte. Elle ferait tout pour ne pas servir un Maître comme une écervelée, même si ce maître était son grand-Père.

Avec une nouvelle détermination, elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, empoigna son balai et sortit de la Grande Salle, accordant un regard et un sourire ironiques à Eve Granger qui la fusillait des yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rangeait soigneusement son balai sous son lit. Elle attendrait jusqu'aux sélections du gardien et des batteurs manquants pour voler de nouveau.

Son cours suivant n'était qu'une heure et demi plus tard, aussi décida-t-elle de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour commencer à faire des recherches sur les sujets qui seraient probablement donnés en devoir dans les semaines suivantes. Elle, Serdaigle ? Peut-être un peu. Elle étudia la métamorphose, s'entraîna à certains sorts, et regretta fermement de ne pouvoir exercer de magie noire dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les sortilèges de magie noire étaient beaucoup plus puissants et utiles, et le fait qu'elle ne pût s'en servir que chez elle l'énervait prodigieusement. Enfin, elle se disait que ce n'était pas si grave et qu'il était même préférable qu'elle ne fît pas trop de magie noire : cela pourrait l'attirer vers les idéaux de ses parents.

Elle se rendit en cours de défense contre les forces du mal après avoir estimé qu'elle avait assez approfondi ses recherches, et arriva en avance de quelques minutes dans la salle. Le professeur, Mme Granger, n'était pas encore arrivé, aussi Lucinda s'assit-elle à une table, contre le mur auquel elle s'adossa. La salle se remplit petit à petit, regroupant ainsi six Gryffondor, deux Poufsouffle, quatre Serdaigle et cinq Serpentard, la jeune Malefoy incluse. Celle-ci reçut des regards perçants de la part de Potter, Chris de son prénom, et elle y répondit par de grands sourires. Elle finissait par se lasser du petit jeu qu'elle entretenait avec les trois Gryffondor. Au début, cela l'amusait de toujours répondre par des sourires provocants lorsqu'ils semblaient avoir envie de la tuer, mais à présent, elle trouvait cela puéril et, surtout, pas digne de son intérêt. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais les ignorer, ces idiots ne méritent même pas que je leur prête attention », décida-t-elle alors que le professeur Hermione Granger entrait dans la salle, une sacoche en cuir à la main.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle en lançant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

Tous répondirent, sauf les Serpentards qui la regardèrent sans exception avec dédain. Granger entama une conversation avec les élèves qu'elle aimait le plus sur leurs vacances, et Lucinda sentit que l'énervement allait s'emparer d'elle.

- Excusez-moi, madame, vous allez rester là longtemps à déblatérer sur la vie de votre très chère petite-fille ? Vous voulez peut-être que je fasse cours à votre place ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

- Non, merci, je m'en chargerai très bien moi-même, rétorqua le professeur Granger non sans prendre une couleur assez rouge.

Ça, c'était un jeu dont Lucinda ne se lasserait pas de sitôt : autant ennuyer Potter et ses acolytes n'était plus drôle, autant enrager la directrice était source d'un plaisir triomphant.

- Bien, murmura le professeur, ne sortez pas vos livres, nous allons vérifier que vous n'avez rien perdu pendant les vacances de votre pratique. Deux par deux.

La jeune Malefoy regarda ses camarades se mettre en groupe, et manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant Potter se résoudre à faire équipe avec un Gryffondor aussi faible qu'idiot répondant au nom de Hector Fourdu.

- Miss Malefoy ? appela la voix du professeur Granger. Vous n'avez pas de partenaire, semble-t-il.

- Non, répondit Lucinda d'un air désolé qui ne lui allait absolument pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux me contenter de regarder, vous savez. Après tout, je n'ai plus grand chose à apprendre.

La directrice fronça le nez et pinça les lèvres, semblant dans une intense réflexion, puis dit finalement sans relever la vantardise de la jeune femme :

- Vous allez vous mettre avec Potter, tandis que moi je vais aider un petit peu Fourdu, qui a plus de difficultés que vous en la matière.

Lucinda laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré alors que le professeur annonçait aux deux autres élèves concernés ce qu'il en était. Elle crut qu'elle allait exploser de rire lorsqu'elle vit la tête qu'afficha Potter en apprenant qu'il allait devoir se mettre avec l'horrible fille Malefoy pendant l'entraînement.

- Alors, Potter, tu as peur ? demanda Lucinda avec un sourire carnassier.

Celui-ci ne répondit même pas, et la jeune fille pensa qu'il se considérait trop bien, lui le demi-Dieu, pour parler à une mortelle telle qu'elle.

- Bon, nous allons faire des duels, tonna la voix du professeur Granger. Nous n'avons pas assez de place dans la salle pour que vous puissiez tous passer en même temps, donc il y aura seulement deux groupes à chaque fois. Bien, d'abord Miss Granger contre Miss Londubat, ainsi que Mr Toort contre Mr Glard.

Lucinda regarda son cousin passer, relevant la lèvre supérieure avec dégoût, soulagée qu'il ne l'eût pas choisie comme partenaire pour les duels. Oh, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle se savait bien plus forte, mais elle savait aussi très bien qu'il pouvait la déstabiliser et l'empêcher ainsi de se donner à fond dans son duel. Et oui, il était un vrai Serpentard, sournois jusqu'au bout, autant qu'elle, très rusée et courageuse, mais pas assez pour être une Gryffondor.

Les duels commencèrent, sous l'œil attentif de la vieille Granger. Sa petite-fille se débrouillait très bien, mais ne réussissait pas à désarmer Julie Londubat, qui s'activait à ériger des boucliers contre les _expelliarmus_ de son amie. Elles étaient toutes deux assez douées, mais Lucinda haussa un sourcil : elle se savait elle-même bien plus puissante.

Du côté de Toort et Glard, le combat faisait rage, Anthony Toort obligeant Alexander Glard à rester sur la défensive. Glard finit par trouver une faille dans la vague de sortilèges qui arrivait sur lui, et Toort vola dans les airs sur quelques mètres, s'attirant des rires dans l'assistance.

La jeune Malefoy était restée à l'écart, regardant seule les quatre élèves se dépêtrer dans les petits sorts qu'ils se lançaient avec entrain, aussi peu complexes les uns que les autres. Après quelques minutes, Hermione Granger sonna la fin des premiers duels, et demanda à deux nouveaux duos, un de serpentard et un de serdaigle, de se mettre en place.

Lucinda désespérait de passer à un moment ou à un autre, et regarda passer tous les élèves avec un ennui s'accroissant. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir pris défense contre les forces du mal en renforcé, car si elle devait subir huit heures d'ennui profond par semaine, plus les deux heures du club de duel, elle n'y survivrait pas.

Lorsque enfin le professeur Granger les appela, Lucinda constata avec plaisir que, le nombre de groupes étant impair, elle et Potter seraient les seuls à se donner en spectacle. Ainsi, elle pourrait le ridiculiser devant tout le monde ! Evidemment, il pensait la même chose de son côté et se réjouissant de bientôt pouvoir effacer la moue arrogante qui s'incrustait dans les traits de la jeune Serpentard. Ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre en se regardant dans les yeux, comme si plus rien autour n'existait, juste eux deux… et la haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

- A trois, un, deux, trois !

Lucinda se retourna vivement et lança un sortilège d'entrave que Potter esquiva habilement : à trois, il avait plongé en une roulade, anticipant l'attaque de la jeune Malefoy. Celle-ci lança un sortilège à l'emplacement où elle estimait que Potter serait la seconde suivante, et il fut touché par le sortilège de jambencoton. Il tomba la tête la première, mais pointa sa baguette sur Lucinda et essaya de la désarmer. Elle s'était entourée d'un bouclier magique et, une fois qu'il eut absorbé le sort, elle jeta à son tour un _expelliarmus_. La baguette de Potter lui atterrit dans les mains.

- Tu es faible, Potter, susurra-t-elle, j'ai rarement mis quelqu'un au tapis en si peu de temps.

Le Gryffondor grogna pour toute réponse, et elle s'esclaffa devant lui ostensiblement, riant de sa position précaire, incapable même de se relever.

- Finite incantatem.

Lucinda retourna s'asseoir à sa place sans prêter attention au professeur Granger qui la regardait de ses yeux noisette brillants d'intelligence. Elle avait humilié Potter, en était ravie, et reverrait peut-être sa décision de l'ignorer. En fait, le faire enrager et le descendre plus bas que terre l'amusait tellement !

La fin du cours se déroula sans anicroche, surtout sur la théorie d'un sort qu'ils apprendraient au cours prochain, celui qui permet de ralentir une chute.

A la fin de l'heure, Lucinda se dirigea vers les serres en sifflotant, une main négligemment posée sur la bandoulière de son sac. Elle sourit en voyant les gens la dévisager sur son passage. Après tout, qui avait un jour vu une Malefoy siffler ainsi un air populaire avec une telle bonne humeur ?

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit les autres élèves de sa classe dans la dernière des serres, celle qui contenait les plantes les plus dangereuses, elle les sacra tous d'un regard empli de dédain. Si elle avait pu, elle n'aurait pas pris cette matière d'arriérés qu'était la botanique. Seulement, elle devait choisir dans les matières obligatoires en plus de celles exercées pour le futur métier, et elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que prendre histoire, divination ou soins aux créatures magiques. Alors elle se retrouvait là avec trois Poufsouffle craintifs et deux Serdaigle vaniteux pour seule compagnie. Le professeur, un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec une carrure de colosse du haut de ses deux mètres dix, avait un tempérament étonnamment doux pour quelqu'un si musclé. Lucinda le qualifiait de niais. Mais le professeur Grundil ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds ! En fait, il était plus du genre de Granger, ayant deux, trois chouchous avec qui il était tout miel, et les autres qu'il ne se privait pas de réprimander au moindre souffle de travers. Il entra dans la serre si rapidement et en poussant la porte avec une telle violence qu'elle aurait pu sortir de ses gonds si un sortilège ne l'empêchait pas. Il souhaita la bienvenue à ses élèves et, immédiatement après, se tourna vers Lucinda et l'apostropha :

- Miss Malefoy, pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la mandragore ?

La jeune femme se sentit prête à émettre un « beeeuh » plaintif particulièrement élégant, mais finalement, relevant le menton, affirma :

- Elles servent dans les potions de rétrécissement, d'annulation de certains poisons et celles qui procurent une certaine invisibilité. En fait d'invisibilité, c'est plus un état qui fait que les gens ne nous voient pas ou, tout du moins, nous oublient immédiatement. Cette potion peut être contrée par une autre, si la personne qui désire pouvoir apercevoir l'autre a pris un antidote auparavant, de préférence pendant l'adolescence. Mais cela peut toujours marcher si…

Le professeur Grundil frappa dans ses mains, ses lèvres pincées, et éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

- Bien, bien, miss Malefoy, mais vous semblez oublier que vous ne vous trouvez pas en cours de potion, mais bien dans celui de botanique.

Les Poufsouffle présents gloussèrent puis déglutirent de travers lorsque Lucinda leur lança un regard noir. Toute personne sensée avait peur d'elle.

- Oh, bien, je vois, miss Malefoy, votre condition de petit prodige de potion vous exempte de l'apprentissage complet de vos leçons qui remontent à la première année. Bravo, bravo ! Vous me ferez le plaisir de me faire un devoir de dix rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétés des racines de mandragore dans les potions, et sur les mandragores elles-même. Vous ferez aussi un court exposé sur toutes les plantes que vous avez pu étudier en première année.

Lorsque Lucinda sortit de ce cours pour le moins agaçant, ce fut par un grognement qu'elle accueillit Flicht, un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards.

- Les sélections du capitaine, du gardien et des deux batteurs manquants auront lieu ce soir, après le cours d'astronomie.

- Bien, murmura Malefoy en haussant les sourcils.

Elle attendait qu'il s'écarte pour pouvoir aller manger, mais alors qu'il commençait à partir, il se retourna et lui dit d'une voix forte :

- Et n'oublie pas, Malefoy, tu as peut-être pu aller dans l'équipe, mais nous n'accepterons pas de femme au poste de capitaine.

Le front de Lucinda se plissa, ses sourcils se joignirent et elle cracha :

- Ah oui, parce que tu crois que tu pourras m'en empêcher ? Je suis la meilleure, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à la rabrouer, que cela te plaise ou non. Et tu le sais bien. Je suis rentrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et je compte bien être capitaine. Parce que, malgré tout ce que tu penses, le fait que je sois une femme ne m'empêche pas d'être douée, bien loin de là.

- Les femmes sont faibles, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- Et les femmes, elles te disent d'aller te faire foutre. Les hommes ne valent pas mieux. Alors maintenant, vous allez dégager de ma vue, toi et tes idéaux racistes et sexistes pourris !

Il lui adressa un regard déboussolé, et elle fut tentée un instant de le prendre en pitié.

- Personne dans l'équipe ne votera pour que tu sois capitaine, Malefoy.

- Mais je suis sûre que Court le fera très bien pour vous.

Sur ce, Lucinda s'en fut, essayant de ne pas écouter les paroles de son camarade qui la menaçait d'expulsion de l'équipe. Elle se rendit à la Grande Salle en tentant de garder son calme, et crut que la boule de nerfs qu'elle était devenue allait exploser lorsqu'elle vit son cousin Toort qui la fixait, lui demandant ainsi de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il pouvait toujours rêver ! La jeune Malefoy se laissa tomber sur le banc, bien loin de Toort, et commença à manger rapidement, étant donné qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant son cours de potions. Alors qu'elle avalait une bouchée de petits pois, elle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, et éclater comme si des milliers de petites abeilles s'étaient réunies dans la ruche qu'était son cœur, et avaient subitement décidé d'aller butiner aux quatre coins de son corps. Des frissons la parcoururent, et une violente nausée la saisit. Puis tout redevint normal, mais elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait quand elle entendit des gloussements dans son dos. Non pas que cela fût inhabituel, mais elle avait comme un pressentiment. Aussi ferma-t-elle les yeux, inspirant lentement, prit son assiette, la mit à la verticale et, une fois qu'elle fut vide de toute nourriture, put se contempler dans l'argent dont était fait le plat. Elle crut qu'elle allait éclater de rire en voyant le visage qu'elle avait, avec une teinture rose, du fond de teint, du mascara rose et du crayon rose sur les yeux. Sans parler de ses lèvres, dégoulinantes de gloss. S'attendant au pire, elle avisa sa tenue, et rit en voyant qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un petit bikini, rose pétant évidemment, qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

A ses côtés, les garçons commençaient à émettre des sifflements, et elle les sacra de regards que les sans-purs n'accordent en général qu'aux elfes de maison.

- Miss Malefoy ! s'exclama la voix de Hermione Granger qui s'était levée de son trône d'or. Qu'est-ce que cette tenue, pour le moins indécente ?

Lucinda haussa les épaules, se leva, constatant qu'on l'avait aussi privée de ses chaussettes, et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle chercha une tignasse noire emmêlée des yeux et, lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle se dirigea vers elle et la pointa du doigt.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander cela, mais au jeune homme, pour le moins pervers, qui a décidé que le bikini m'allait mieux que les épaisses robes de sorciers… dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Malefoy était pour le moins en colère, certes amusée, mais furieuse qu'un insolent Gryffondor eût osé lui faire ça, à elle. Elle était moins embarrassée qu'elle l'aurait dû, assumant parfaitement les regards que jetaient les gens à toutes les parties de son corps plus ou moins dévoilées. Certes, elle se défoulerait sur un punching-ball dans la salle sur demande le soir même. Certes, certes… mais pour le moment, seul le regard d'un Toort qui passait sa langue sur sa grosse lèvre inférieure la dérangeait.

- Oh, et pourquoi donc tant d'accusations contre moi, Malefoy ?

- Hm… gémit Lucinda en passant une main dans sa teinture aux couleurs criardes, je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas. Peut-être que le fait que je t'aie aplati en duel ne te plaît pas.

Des « oooh » furent poussés de toutes parts, et Lucinda fit une moue qui démontrait clairement son amusement.

- Alors tu n'en avais pas informé ton fan club ? dommage…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire, et cracha au visage de Potter.

- Beeurk, ce gloss est à la framboise !

Mme Granger commençait à vociférer, et Lucinda sortit de la Grande Salle après une maigre phrase d'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée. Non pas qu'elle regrettât, après tout rien n'était sa faute, mais vieux valait pour elle de pouvoir sortir se changer au plus tôt. Elle se rendit dans son dortoir en pestant contre Potter, remarquant tout de même que sa blague était très bien mise au point – sûrement devait-il y réfléchir depuis un certain temps.

« L'humiliation de ma vie… » pensa la jeune femme en passant de l'eau sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de maquillage. Elle était surprise de ne pas réagir avec plus de virulence, mais elle ne pouvait faire ce plaisir à Chris Potter. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se laver les cheveux pour faire partir la couleur ou préparer une potion pour la même raison, car elle avait justement un cours dans les cachots qui allait commencer. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Potter ne lui avait pas lancé un sortilège repousse-vêtements et de pouvoir enfiler une robe de sorcier sans problème. Finalement, sa blague n'était pas si bien rodée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en cours de potions, les regards convergèrent immédiatement vers elle, et elle reçut de plein fouet le sourire goguenard de Potter et Granger. Celle-ci semblait prendre un malin plaisir à papillonner bêtement des cils, et Malefoy alla s'asseoir dans le fond, seule à une table.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Le professeur Court, un petit bout de femme qui ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante, les salua avec un entrain bien particulier, qui ne pouvait que lui revenir. Elle inspecta la salle du regard, et, avec un sourire gentil, dit à Lucinda :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je préfère que vous soyez tous regroupés, et pas trop loin, pour que je ne m'époumone pas. Mets-toi donc à côté de Toort.

Malefoy prit son sac, avança de quelques pas, et le jeta violemment sur la table qu'elle devrait partager avec son cousin. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire mielleux et lui désigna la chaise d'un mouvement de tête impérieux auquel Lucinda répondit par une grimace. Elle s'assit et se concentra sur le cours pour ne pas trop regarder l'ignoble garçon avec lequel elle partageait son sang. Elle était en train de recopier un court texte du livre de potion dans un cahier de cours lorsqu'elle sentit que son cousin se rapprochait d'elle.

- Tu sais que t'as un corps, toi ? murmura-t-il.

- Tu permets ? demanda sèchement la jeune femme avec une grimace de dégoût. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de t'écouter déblatérer des idioties. Le napel et ses utilisations les moins courantes mais aussi les plus dangereuses m'intéressent bien plus que ta petite personne.

Elle sentit que son cousin se raidissait à côté d'elle, et elle sursauta vivement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse.

- Tu me plais, tu sais… tu me plais beaucoup.

Lucinda avait du mal à comprendre la situation et, pour tout dire, le fait qu'une main fût en train de lui palper activement la cuisse n'était pas encore arrivé jusqu'à son cerveau.

- Non mais ça va pas ? siffla-t-elle en prenant la main de son cousin Toort et en la lui remettant violemment sur la table.

Elle regarda derrière elle, se trouvant au premier rang, et vit que le claquement de la peau sur le bois avait attiré l'attention des autres élèves, et particulièrement de Potter, qui plissait à présent les yeux en la regardant d'un air suspicieux. Elle lui fit un sourire angélique, qui dut plus le conforter dans ses idées qu'autre chose, et elle retourna à son cours comme si de rien n'était, lançant un regard effarouché à son cousin au passage. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Rien que d'y penser, elle sentit le dégoût propager une drôle de sensation dans sa gorge. Son cousin se remit à lui parler, lui susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille. Il remit sa main sous la table, la posa sur son ventre et commença à déboutonner les boutons du pantalon de la jeune femme.

Sans réfléchir, elle lâcha sa plume, leva son coude qui était jusque là resté sagement sur le bureau, et le propulsa avec violence sur le visage de son cousin. Celui-ci poussa un cri en portant les mains à son nez, et Lucinda regarda le professeur Court, qui venait juste de relever la tête. Immédiatement, la jeune Malefoy afficha un air désolé, et couina ces quelques mots :

- Oh, je suis désolée ! je n'ai pas fait exprès !

Court fronça les sourcils, puis finalement retourna aux copies qu'elle corrigeait en disant simplement :

- Granger, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie.

Eve, qui affichait un air complètement perdu, se leva et entraîna le jeune homme souffrant jusqu'à la porte. Elle la referma doucement derrière elle, et le bruit de leurs pas s'atténua au bout d'un moment. Sans s'en soucier, Lucinda était retournée à son devoir de potions, tranquille en apparence, mais l'esprit effervescent. Elle était partagée entre le dégoût, l'indignation et les interrogations qu'elle avait le devoir de se poser après cela. En fait, tout était confus, et la seule chose qui ressortait de son débat intérieur était : « Anthony est vraiment atteint. » Soudain, elle se retourna, comme se rendant compte de quelque chose de crucial, et croisa le regard de Potter. Un regard étrange, indéchiffrable, mais qui ne la trompa pas : il avait tout vu, et, surtout, tout compris. Déstabilisée, elle ne le jaugea même pas ironiquement, comme elle seule savait le faire, mais simplement rougit et détourna les yeux. Elle aurait voulu se donner des baffes : c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait des couleurs devant quelqu'un, et cela la déboussola un peu plus.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin du double cours de potion, qui lui avait semblé durer des heures, elle n'était pas capable de réfléchir distinctement. Elle décida de mettre tout cela de côté et de laisser reposer ces derniers événements avant de les examiner et de décider de la marche à suivre.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas envie d'aller en métamorphose, pourtant l'une de ses matières préférées, mais elle se força à s'y rendre pour ne pas avoir à justifier son absence en cours, puis sa brusque réapparition pour les sélections au Quidditch. Le cours passa à une lenteur extrême, et Lucinda maudit le professeur dans l'heure plus de fois encore qu'elle n'avait maudit Eve Granger de toute sa vie. Enfin, peut-être pas non plus…

Elle décida d'aller dans le parc lorsque la fin du cours sonna, mais dut d'abord aller chercher son balai dans son dortoir pour pouvoir se rendre directement aux sélections. En fait, elle désirait initialement faire une petite balade dans le parc, mais s'était rendu compte que beaucoup trop d'idiots traînaient dans l'herbe, et qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement discrète avec ses cheveux roses. Aussi monta-t-elle toutes les marches qui menaient aux tribunes les plus en hauteur du terrain de Quidditch. Là-haut, elle laissa son esprit s'évader, et se rendit compte qu'elle était choquée par ce qui s'était passé avec son cousin. Elle, choquée. Evidemment, qui serait resté de marbre après ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Certains élèves avaient cours d'astronomie, mais elle n'avait pas pris cette option, et elle dut attendre une heure avant que les premiers candidats et joueurs de l'équipe n'arrivent. Elle enfourcha son balai et descendit en piqué sur le gazon frais du terrain, manquant de peu de tomber à l'atterrissage. Cela la surprit, car elle réussissait toujours tout en Quidditch, mais mit cela sur le compte de ce qui venait de se produire et estima qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour si peu alors qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal. La voix de Eve Granger, préfète en chef, amplifiée par un Sonorus, retentit dans le stade :

- Bien, alors j'ai… l'honneur de vous annoncer que la personne retenue pour être le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard par Mme Court elle-même est Lucinda Malefoy.

Celle-ci eut un sourire triomphant, qu'elle ne manqua pas d'adresser à ses coéquipiers qui ravalaient difficilement leur fierté. Granger se tourna vers son homologue masculin sans prêter plus d'attention à ce qui se passait sur le terrain, et tous deux entamèrent une discussion animée avec le seul adulte présent, la directrice de Serpentard.

- Bien, alors puisque je suis le capitaine, clama Lucinda d'une voix forte, je vais donc prendre en main les sélections. Ceux qui se présentent pour le poste de gardien, à ma gauche, ceux pour celui de batteur, à ma droite.

Deux petits groupes se formèrent, et Lucinda commença envoyer les uns après les autres les postulants au poste de batteur sur le terrain, regardant avec quelle dextérité ils renvoyaient les cognards. Elle en vira quelques-uns d'emblée, sans un mot réconfortant, et au final, ne se retrouva qu'avec quatre batteurs. Elle donna des consignes pour quelques mini matchs qui s'effectueraient pour cette fois sélectionner les gardiens, et départager les batteurs.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à prendre cette Regina Flowngun, menaça une voix dans le dos de la jeune Malefoy.

Celle-ci se retourna et contempla avec mépris le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, et lui dit sur un ton doucereux :

- Et pourquoi, parce que c'est une fille ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle donna le coup d'envoi des matchs improvisés, et tapa du pied sur le sol pour s'envoler. En tant que poursuiveuse, elle devait lancer des Souaffle dans les buts, et voir si les gardiens qui se présentaient avaient ne serait-ce qu'une once de talent. Elle en envoya plusieurs, qui tombèrent directement dans les buts, et poussa un profond soupir en s'apprêtant à lancer son huitième. Soudain, son balai fut agité d'un violent soubresaut, et Lucinda glissa sur le manche son cœur ne faisant qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle pensait s'être totalement rétablie lorsque son Coup de Vent commença à virevolter dans les airs, comme animé de sentiments humains, connus sous le nom de rage et colère. Les personnes qui assistaient aux sélections s'étaient rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, et des petits cris retentissaient au sol. La jeune femme aurait préféré boire le sang de Potter plutôt que d'appeler au secours, aussi serra-t-elle les dents et essaya-t-elle de contrôler son balai, qui n'en faisait plus qu'à sa tête. De toutes façons, ni les membres de son équipe, ni les préfets en chef, et surtout pas Granger, n'auraient fait un seul geste pour la sauver.

Une secousse encore plus violente que les autres la contraint à lâcher son balai, et elle sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et sa jupe se soulever alors qu'elle semblait voler, fendant les airs à une vitesse hallucinante. Cette fois-ci, les cris furent plus distincts, sur le terrain, mais personne n'avait réagi à temps, et Lucinda avait déjà rencontré violemment une tribune en hauteur du stade lorsque Eve Granger sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers la Serpentard.

Il y eut des murmures étonnés lorsque Malefoy ne retomba pas après avoir été projetée au mur. Il se passa quelques interminables secondes pendant lesquelles tous les gens présents murmurèrent, s'inquiétant pour la jeune femme – même si pour la plupart ils la détestaient. Puis elle commença à tomber lentement, et cette fois-ci Granger eut la présence d'esprit de lancer le sort qu'elles avaient appris en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. La chute de Lucinda fut un peu ralentie, mais comme la Gryffondor ne maîtrisait pas très bien le sort, elle s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Granger, semblant prendre ses attributs de préfète très à cœur, se jeta sur le corps de la poursuiveuse qui était étendu, l'un de ses bras formant un angle inquiétant. Son homologue, Jourdan, la rejoignit, ainsi qu'une professeur Court choquée et en larmes. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, la pauvre. Elle n'avait pas encore regardé Lucinda, mais plutôt l'endroit où elle s'était mystérieusement arrêtée de tomber. Une goutte d'eau atterrit sur son visage, et elle l'essuya d'un geste fébrile, regardant ensuite sa main par réflexe. Elle poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'elle vit le sang qui tachait ses mains, puis regarda finalement sa jeune élève. Et s'évanouit.

Eve Granger, elle, avait le mérite d'avoir un estomac bien accroché, et était quasiment restée de marbre devant le spectacle qu'offrait sa camarade.

- Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-elle en contemplant le visage de Lucinda, dont la pâleur était mise en avant par ses cheveux roses.

Puis, alors qu'elle sentait des larmes dues au choc couler sur ses joues, Eve enleva rapidement sa robe de sorcière, et l'enroula autour du ventre ensanglanté de Lucinda, prenant bien garde à serrer très fort autour du trou béant qu'elle avait à l'abdomen.

**Fin du chapitre 5.**

… Vous savez, je m'étonne moi-même, et je suis catastrophée par la longueur de ce chapitre. J'avais des choses à y raconter, et je me suis étalée sans m'en rendre compte sur le sujet. En tous cas, je ne me suis pas ennuyée en l'écrivant, mais ne vous attendez pas à revoir un jour un chapitre aussi long TT-TT Je pense que le fait qu'il est 1h43 du matin est pour quelque chose dans mon écriture qui s'étale

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas trop bâillé et bayé aux corneilles devant ce ramassis d'idioties.

Pardon, pardon.

Voilà, je poste le chapitre dans quelques jours, lorsque j'aurai pris un peu d'avance sur le sixième.

A la semaine prochaine, laissez une review, même si c'est pour me détruire à coups de « c'est nul ». Mais argumentez, s'il vous plaît.


End file.
